


Addicted | IwaOi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, idek, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He forced himself to pull away and looked straight at Oikawa's frightened face. "Iwa-chan..."Hajime made him leave his room. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I had to do it."The truth was, he wasn't sorry at all. In fact, he hadn't felt this good in ages.





	Addicted | IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to add that I know that Iwa and Oikawa met in elementary school and not in junior high (Kitawa Daiichi). I just inconveniently forgot when I wrote the story and somehow, got a writer's block whenever I tried to change it.  
> Yup.  
> Thanks for reading and I would appreciate a comment to tell me how I did!

The only reason why Oikawa Toru was Hajime's best friend was because for a long time in his life, he was the latter's only friend.

Iwaizumi Hajime had been born and raised in Tokyo, but when his father got offered a job in a different region, they had to leave his hometown. Hajime started school at Kitawa Daiichi, all on his own, without any of his friends from Tokyo. In classes he sat on his own, keeping his head low and in the volleyball club he kept his distance from his upperclassmen and practiced on his own. He had never been good at making friends, he had always let people approach him instead of doing it himself. However, nobody came to him.

Hajime wasn't sure he'd ever be accustomed to these surroundings, he didn't think he'd ever make any friends. Then, a stray volleyball landed in his back yard and everything changed.

A volleyball flew over Hajime's fence. Then, soon afterwards a leg followed and a young boy, about the same age as Hajime, was sitting on the fence, grinning down at the dark-haired boy.

"Sorry about that," he said, even though he didn't look like he meant it. He jumped down and regarded Hajime for the first time.

"You're in my class," the stranger commented. "And in the volleyball club."

Now that it had been mentioned, this boy did seem rather familiar. Hajime didn't know a lot about him, not even his name, but he had noticed that this kid always sat on his own as well.

"It's Iwayuni, right?"

"Iwaizumi," Hajime corrected. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

The boy groaned. "Could your name be any more complicated? I'll never be able to remember that. I'll just call you Iwa."

Hajime shrugged. "And you are...?"

"Oikawa Toru."

The two shook hands formally and then Oikawa grabbed his volleyball. "Hey, we should practice together someday."

Hajime nodded, seizing the chance to make a friend. "Sure, why not? How about tomorrow at lunch time?"

Oikawa's eyes lit up. "Great! See you then, Iwa-kun."

The other boy wrinkled his nose. "Kun? We're the same age!"

"Iwa-chan, then," Oikawa replied, putting as much sarcasm in his voice as possible. "I live just across the road, so if you ever want to hang out or something else, just come over!" He clambered back over the fence and disappeared out of Hajime's sight.

By the end of the term, Hajime and Oikawa were best friends. Neither of them felt the urge to befriend anyone else, as long as they had each other, everything would be fine. It turned out that Oikawa was extremely loud and annoying, but Hajime just couldn't help being fond of him, even though he never would admit that to the former.

***

"He pisses me off, he really pisses me off! I hate him!"

Hajime rested his hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "I know you do, but you have to try and control yourself. Remember, you're the upperclassman, not him."

The boy the two were talking about was Kageyama Tobio, a first year Oikawa strongly disliked.

After the small, black-haired boy had nearly received a punch in the face from the setter, Hajime decided to take the matter in his own hands.

"Remember, Trashykawa, it's only one more year and then you'll never have to look at that snotty-faced brat again."

The setter nodded, resigned. "I guess you're right."

Hajime took a step back and returned the nod.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Tobio's receiving has gotten a lot better recently."

The ace quickly turned away to hide his guilty expression. "I guess."

"You haven't been helping him, have you?"

Hajime turned bright red and received a friendly punch from Oikawa. "I thought I could trust you, Iwa-chan! You betrayed me!"

"Somebody has to be the good senpai," Hajime muttered.

"That's it, I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "You won't be able to pull that off for longer than two seconds."

Hajime was wrong. Oikawa pulled it off for exactly thirty seconds longer than he had predicted.

When the two of them started high school, it was obvious to them that they would both be going to the same school. Since Oikawa had received a scholarship from Aoba Josai, Hajime had no other choice but to follow him.

At Bluecastle, the pair of them finally made new friends. Despite all that, the two of them remained just as close. That was when Hajime started to notice it: the strange feelings he had for Oikawa. He thought the setter looked good, he felt a twinge of jealousy every time a girl came to ask him for Oikawa's phone number. Hajime always wanted to be there for his friend. He began to wonder why he felt like this. It couldn't be normal, could it?

In his second year at Aoba Josai, Hajime finally realised what these feelings were. It was love. He had a crush on the unbearably stupid Oikawa Toru.

Then, the setter started dating a girl for the first time and the ace was almost imploding with jealousy.

"You? In love?" He asked cooly, trying his best to hide his true feelings.

"Don't act so suprised, Iwa-chan. Just because you're too ugly to get yourself a lady doesn't mean I can't date one of my many fangirls."

"You're so naive."

"Oh, don't forget also extremely good-looking, athletic, charming and..." Hajime rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up already."

The only response he got was Oikawa's fingers doing the peace sign. The dark-haired ace smiled, but inside he felt broken. It was not like he had ever expected Oikawa to like him back, but it hurt all the same. 

And when Oikawa came crying to him two months later because she had broken up with him, all he could feel was utter relief.

***

Two years later, Hajime and Oikawa were planning what they were going to do after their graduation from high school. The two of them were both going to attend to the same university near Tokyo, with one of the best volleyball teams in the prefecture.

"Iwa-chan? You know that at university, you'll have to live in your own apartment with," the setter coughed pointedly, "a roommate?"

Hajime stared at Oikawa, who stared back with hopeful eyes.

Hajime didn't think he could stay in the same house as Oikawa. His heart ached every time he saw the stupid boy.

'Stop it, Hajime. You need to look at this from a friend's point of view. You've done this for two years. Don't give up yet. Don't let him know. Ever.'

Hajime was aware that Oikawa would never survive on his own in a flat. He needed to be looked after.

The dark-haired boy groaned quietly. "I'll look for an apartment, okay?"

Oikawa smiled widely. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Hajime's heart missed a beat.

Life at university was not easy, but Hajime liked it and soon found his routine: Lectures, volleyball practice, studying and then sleeping. Every day he would do the same thing. And every Friday, the only day on which there was no volleyball training and his roommate finished earlier than him, he would come home to find the entire apartment smelling of food.

Hajime had never known that Oikawa was such a good cook.

"Welcome home, Iwa-chan!"

The dark-haired boy took off his shoes. "Hey."

"Your wonderful, smart and handsome flatmate has decided to make your favourite food: Agedashi tofu!"

"You're so full of yourself, Egokawa," Hajime snorted, then paused. "But thank you anyway."

Oikawa smiled and pulled Hajime into a chair.

"So, which movie are we going to watch tomorrow?" Hajime asked in between mouthfuls of tofu. Oikawa's eyes shone. "You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered, dumbass."

It had become a tradition for the two of them to celebrate the anniversary of the day they had become friends. Each year they went to the cinema together to watch a movie (which was always somehow related to aliens, since Oikawa was in charge of choosing the film). This year would be the sixth anniversary and the two of them were going to watch a science fiction movie.

Hajime enjoyed their outing to the cinema like he did every year, even though he had to admit to himself that he had no idea what the movie had been about. Instead, his eyes had kept flicking over to Oikawa, who had taken his shoes off and pulled his legs close to his chest. The setter was smiling to himself and made no noise except for an occasional quiet gasp. In the faint light of the big screen, Oikawa Toru looked perfect to Hajime.

It was only then that he realised that he had fallen into a deep hole and there was no way he would ever be able to get out again. His feelings were growing stronger by the minute.

After that, everything seemed to change. Hajime found himself wanting to own Oikawa. Every time he looked at him, it took all of his self control not to kiss him. This mad desire was ruining his daily life. He couldn't concentrate on any of his lectures because all he could think of was running his hands down his roommate's back. His volleyball playing was getting worse due to the fact that every time Oikawa set to him, he felt his heart flutter madly and wanted to press his lips against his setter's hands. All Iwaizumi Hajime wanted to do was to touch Oikawa the way a lover would do and the longer he didn't do it, the worse he began to feel.

Two weeks later, Hajime had to call in sick. He couldn't do this anymore. The feelings were getting too strong and it was making him ill.

Groaning, he buried his head in his pillow. Hajime didn't know what to do.

"Iwa-chan?"

The door opened. Oikawa came in and sat down next to his flatmate. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The wing spiker sat up, trying to ignore how close Oikawa was to him, but he couldn't.

"You've been acting really weird, Iwa-chan. You can't seem to concentrate on anything. Is something bothering you? You know I'll always be here for you."

Normally, Hajime would have punched Oikawa for being so cheesy, but now, all he felt was a longing to lace his fingers through his best friend's hair. His hands quavered and then Hajime spoke without thinking. "Oikawa...I'm going to do something. Don't push me away and don't ever mention it again afterwards. I just...I just need to do this, okay?"

Before Oikawa could respond, Hajime grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed his lips against his friend's.

The setter didn't respond the kiss, but Hajime didn't care. He hadn't expected him to do so, anyway. All that mattered was that he was finally kissing Oikawa Toru. He forced himself to pull away and looked straight at Oikawa's frightened face. "Iwa-chan..."

Hajime made him leave his room. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I had to do it."

The truth was, he wasn't sorry at all. In fact, he hadn't felt this good in ages.

Hajime hadn't planned to repeat the incident last evening, but in the middle of an English lecture he felt a stronger desire to touch Oikawa than ever before. It was so strong that he couldn't help himself, as soon as they got home from training that night, Hajime fiercely cornered his roommate and kissed him roughly. Oikawa just stood there, completely paralysed. Hajime took a small step back, feeling calmer. "I have to do this," he whispered. "I have to do this, or else I'll go mad."

Oikawa hesitated, then smiled sadly. "It's okay. I understand." He pushed his way past his best friend and locked himself in his room.

Day after day, the same thing happened every single evening. Hajime cornered his best friend each evening and greedily pressed his lips against Oikawa's. He didn't notice at first how his setter winced when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and stood completely stiff until the process was over. Hajime only cared about himself. He couldn't help it.

Two weeks later after it had first happened, Hajime finally began to realise what he was doing. He began to see that almost every smile Oikawa gave him was fake. The wing spiker had always been able to distinguish the fake smiles from the genuine ones and it pained him to see that he never received any real ones anymore. He knew he had to stop, or else he would lose his best friend.

But he couldn't.

The two of them came home from practice and Hajime watched as Oikawa tensed.

I'm not even going to touch him, Hajime thought.

He lasted only one hour, before he felt dizzy and a strong desire. He tried to hold himself back when he pushed Oikawa against the wall, but it was impossible.

Oikawa was his drug and Hajime was addicted to him.

Hajime knew that Oikawa was a human being and had his own feelings. He didn't want to do this anymore, but he no longer had any control over his body. His volleyball playing was getting better, he could now study easier, but his kisses were getting more desperate.

Iwaizumi Hajime wished he could stop, but once you have started taking drugs, there's no way to back out. He knew that.

But then one day, Hajime walked past Oikawa's bedroom when he heard stifled sobs. Being careful not to be seen, Hajime peeked in to see Oikawa sitting on his bed without a shirt on. He was twisted up so he could look at all the bruises on his back, which, Hajime realised, had all been caused by Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa was crying bitterly. "Why, Iwa-chan?" he was whispering to himself. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Hajime knew he had to stop.

"I'm going home to visit my mum," he told his roommate on the first day of the holidays. Oikawa looked surprised. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," snapped Hajime, then forced himself to speak in a softer tone. "It's okay."

The entire week that Hajime spent at home was spent in agony. He shredded two pillows to pieces with his bare hands and had to change the sheets every day because he was sweating so much in the night. Throughout the day he spent most of the time leaning over the sink, whispering "Toru...Toru..."

His mother was worried about him, but Hajime convinced her he had just caught the flu due to all the stress at university.

He had never needed Oikawa so badly, but he was aware he could never have him.

When he returned to his apartment, he was welcomed warmly by Oikawa. "Welcome home! I was terribly lonely without you." His face was close to the darker haired male and it took every ounce of strength that Hajime had not to kiss him.

Instead he tried to smile, but he couldn't. "I...don't feel so well. I'm going to bed." Then, he rushed off before his body could take over.

He lay down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow, starting to sob. Hajime felt like jumping out of the window.

"You're such an ugly crier, Iwa-chan."

Hajime looked up. Oikawa stood there, looking as handsome as ever, holding two mugs. "I made hot chocolate, if you want some."

The wing spiker stood up, wiping his eyes and took one of the mugs off his best friend. Oikawa grinned, Hajime was suprised to see that it was an actual, genuine smile. He had almost forgotten how they looked like.

"One more thing." Oikawa set his own mug on Hajime's desk and then did something the wing spiker couldn't have foreseen. The setter cupped Hajime's face and kissed him lightly. Out of suprise Hajime dropped his mug and with a crash, chocolate milk and pieces of the mug lay all over the floor, but neither of them cared or bothered to look down.

Hajime had kissed Oikawa many times, but none of them had felt like this. This kiss sent shivers down his spine and made him break into a huge smile. This was the feeling of Oikawa kissing him. This was the cure to his addiction. Oikawa took a step back and shushed his friend before he could speak.

"I've always loved you back, Iwa. But in the last month you haven't been acting like yourself, you were greedy and desperate, and I felt like I was losing you."

Hajime fought against the tears welling up behind his eyes. "Oikawa..."

The setter pulled him into a hug. "It's okay."

"...I really like you."

"I do too."

They stood there for a while, lost in their embrace, until Oikawa stretched his arms. "Geez, you've broken my favourite mug and splashed hot chocolate all over my favourite trousers. You're such a despicable human being."

The two of them walked towards the kitchen, Oikawa to cook dinner and Hajime to fetch a mop so he could clean up the mess he had created.

"Oh, shut up, Oikawa, you dumbass."

Oikawa winked. "You know you love me, Iwa-chan."

Hajime knew he did too.

 

 


End file.
